Usuario discusión:*Miley Cyrus*
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 00:54 26 dic 2010 Bienvenidaa! =3 Bueno, antes de nada, queria darte la binvenida a PE ^^ Seguro qe te lo pasaras muy bien aqui! Bueno, aqui todo el mundo es muy simpatico, y seguramente siempre estara dispesto a ayudarte, asi que si tines dudas sobre cualquier cosa (lo que sea) solo preguntanoslo Y otra cosa, te gusta mucho Miley Cirus no? x3 como si no lo dijera tu nombre de usuario A mi me gusta See you again nwn Pero prefiero a Avril Lavigne x3 Pero bueno, cada cual tiene sus gustos =3 Anda! Acabo de cotillear mirar tu usuario, y he visto que te gustan las Supernenas Z, a mi tambien me encantan nwn Bueno, espero qe me respondas ^^ кσηαтα ιzυмι! ℓσѕ σтαкυѕ ιηνα∂ιяαη єℓ мυη∂σ! >=3 Claro =3 Claro que quiero que seamos amigas ^^ En realidad, te lo iba a preguntar antes, pero se me olvido XD Bueno, por mi nombre de usuario, parece que mi pokemon favorito es Glameow, pero ahora es Misdreavus, (tengo que ponerlo en mi usuario x3) asi que si no te importa, ponme mejor a Misdreavs =3 Y yo a cual te pongo? Por cierto, si quieres, t ayudo a ponerte una firma de colores, y todo eso =3 кσηαтα ιzυмι! ℓσѕ σтαкυѕ ιηνα∂ιяαη єℓ мυη∂σ! >=3 Bueno,es facil :3 Lo de la firma de color es muy sencillo, solo tienes que cambiar unos cuantos codigos y te quedara algo asi: к σηαтα ιzυмι! [[Usuario Discusión:GlameowLove|'ℓ'σѕ σтαкυѕ ιηνα∂ιяαη єℓ мυη∂σ! ]]>=3 x3 Pero, como acabas de llegar, solo dime 2 o 3 colores, y la frase/nombre... que quieres que te ponga en tu firma =3 Ah, los colores los puedes mirar aqui: Ayuda:Paleta de colores Dime el nombre del color, y yo te lo pongo ^^ (Si no entiendes algo, preguntame, porque es algo lioso x3) кσηαтα ιzυмι! [[Usuario Discusión:GlameowLove|'ℓ'σѕ σтαкυѕ ιηνα∂ιяαη єℓ мυη∂σ! ]]>=3 Ya esta :3 Bueno, ha quedado asi: Who owns my heart~ Si por ejemplo, quieres ponerla de 2 colores, ponerle otra frase...Dimelo, y te ayudo ^^ Y por ejemplo, quedaria asi: Miley Who owns my heart~ Bueno,ahora te voy a ayudar, para que te aparezca cuando le das al botoncito de firmar x3 Primero, dale a editar este mnsaje =3 Ahora, dale a Fuente, y copia esto: Who owns my heart~ ' Ahora, ve a tu usuario y dale a donde esta tu avatar. Te saldra''Cambiar avatar no? Pues clikale, y te saldra Preferencias. Ahora, solo por lo que has copiado antes donde pone Su apodo (para firmas) Cuando lo hayas hecho, ve hacia abajo, y dale a Guardar preferenca Cuando le hayas dado, ya tendras tu firma lista n_n кσηαтα ιzυмι! [[Usuario Discusión:GlameowLove|ℓ'σѕ σтαкυѕ ιηνα∂ιяαη єℓ мυη∂σ! ]]>=3 gracias XD de verdad? n_n has leido tambien la primera parte? si no la has leido te vas a perder leyendo esta historia. --Jsucharizard 14:46 26 dic 2010 (UTC) cuando termine esta 2ª parte hare su epilogo que tendra mas o menos el mismo numero de capitulos que la historia en sí, y luego ya vere si hago la tercera X3 --Jsucharizard 16:08 26 dic 2010 (UTC) hola!! hey, cuanto tiempo!! oye no se si vendras por aqui ni el tiempo que llevas fuera, pero aquí te dejo la 3ª parte de mi novela por si por un casual vuelves ;) --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!''']] 21:27 14 sep 2011 (UTC)